The Wizard
The Wizard is the name of the Merrie Melodie sung by Andy Milonakis in Sunday Night Slice. It is the second song to be sung by Damon Jones, but the first to be spoken by Daffy Duck, the tweflth Merrie Melodie, and the first to be a heavy metal music video. This is clearly based on Daffy's exaggerated falsehood about him being a wizard in Jailbird and Jailbunny and Double Date. Lyrics Behold the wizard. Beware his powers. Unspeakable powers. Under the gaze of the necromancer. A silver staircase starts to rise. People stand on it and marvel at the power shooting from his eyes. Cold food becomes hot again, When his spell unfolds With a mere wave of his hand, his hot dog will explode! In the presence of the wizard, Traffic will stop at his whim. He can cross the street, no problem, as the cars bow down in front of him. Channels on the TV change. He's still in his chair. Then he pulls his magic wand, and reclines in the air. Daffy: (In back story) By the dim light of the dream realm's black sun, the Wizard climbs the frozen waterfall of Voldrini in search of Celestia, the guardian of infinite power. When suddenly a terrible Garlon appears and attacks with ice, but the Wizard is undeterred. The Garlon roars and unleashes the most sinister wind, but the wizard is undeterred. The Garlon summons the stones of Prophynia, but the wizard is undeterred. Calling upon the powers of the ancient, the wizard conjures a sacred fire and casts his foe into the molten maw of an insatiable Gort. Thanks, Gort. Ahh, Celestia. I think you're going to enjoy this. The Wizard stands on the precipice of ultimate power. The gates open to reveal... Daffy: (awake) Ooh! How long was I asleep? Bugs: Three days. You have a bed, you know. Daffy: I'm starving. I gotta get something to eat. Famished from his latest quest, the wizard seeks a snack. He sets sail for ecstasy at the Quesadilla Shack. He is the wizard! The mystical wizard! Trivia *Leslie Hunt makes a cameo on Bugs' TV. *This is the first Merrie Melodie to not begin with the usual title card opening. Instead, it is replaced with a burst of flames showing the title "Daffy Duck the Wizard" in medieval style. *This is the longest Merrie Melodie music video to be made, with a duration of four minutes. *A boar like Pumbaa from The Lion King appears in the video attempting to catch a chicken. *Daffy's silver skullcap as "The Wizard" is inspired by the costume piece worn by actor, Nicol Williamson, in the 1981 Movie "Excalibur" playing the wizard Merlin. *In one scene, Daffy watches a battle between a giant gorilla and a tyrannosaurus rex, which may be a reference to King Kong *Bugs makes a cameo appearance in this Merrie Melodie when Daffy asks him how long was he asleep, Bugs told him he had slept for three days and suggests that he should have slept in his bed. *This is Bugs and Daffy's second appearance in the Merrie Melodies. *This is the first Merrie Melody that features Daffy Duck as the protagonist. *A game based on this Merrie Melodie called Behold the Wizard was created. *This shows the quesadilla shack for the first time. *This is the first Melodie to feature both anime-style and western-style animation. *In the two moments when Daffy casts magic runes (to microwave a hotdog & change the traffic light), the runes are Daedric characters from the Elder Scrolls series. *The Wizard scenes are animated by Moi Animation and the real world scenes by Yearim. *A necromancer is a wizard specializing in magic involving death, life and the interaction between body and soul. Generally called "Death Wizards" or "Dark Wizards", there also exist so-called "White Necromancers" who specialize in the beneficial healing aspects of necromancy. *The castle which Daffy overflies while riding his dragon is closely based on "Castellan's Keep", which is prominently featured in the Basic Dungeons & Dragons module B2 "Keep on the Borderlands". *The song also is heard in the season 2 episode Rebel Without a Glove, when Bugs 'Thugs' Bunny changes Professor Duck's classical music record for a metal one. *This song's guitar riff is extremely similar to Black Sabbath's "Children of the Grave". Gallery Snapshot20110915122827.png|''Behold the Wizard'' Snapshot20110915122855.png|''Beware his powers'' Snapshot20110915122908.png|''Unspeakable powers'' Snapshot20110915122922.png|''Under the gaze of...'' Snapshot20110915122932.png|''...the necromancer...'' Snapshot20110915122937.png|''...a silver staircase starts to rise.'' Snapshot20110915122949.png|''People stand on it and marvel at the power shooting from his eyes.'' Snapshot20110915122956.png|''Cold food becomes...'' Snapshot20110915123001.png|''...hot again...'' Snapshot20110915123008.png|''...when his spell unfolds'' Snapshot20110915123025.png|''With a mere wave...'' Snapshot20110915123035.png|''...of his hand...'' Snapshot20110915123037.png|''...his hot dog will explode!" Snapshot20110915123050.png|''In the presence...'' Snapshot20110915123055.png|''...of the Wizard...'' Snapshot20110915123106.png|''...traffic will stop...'' Snapshot20110915123109.png|''...at his whim.'' Snapshot20110915123115.png|''He can cross the street, no problem'' As all the beasts bow down in front of him Snapshot20110915123119.png|''Channels on the...'' Snapshot20110915123129.png|''...TV...'' Snapshot20110915123146.png|''...change'' Snapshot20110915123258.png|''He's still in...'' Snapshot20110915123309.png|''...his chair'' Snapshot20110915123325.png|''Then he pulls his magic wand and he reclines in the air!'' Snapshot20110915123347.png|''By the dim light of the dream realm's black sun...'' Snapshot20110915123352.png|''...the Wizard climbs the frozen waterfall of Voldrini...'' Snapshot20110915123403.png|''... in search of Celestia, a guardian of infinite power'' Snapshot20110915123410.png|''When suddenly a terrible Garlon appears...'' Snapshot20110915123418.png|''...and attacks with ice, but the Wizard is undeterred.'' Snapshot20110915123433.png|''The Garlon roars and unleashes the most sinister wind, but the wizard is undeterred.'' Snapshot20110915123438.png|''The Garlon summons the stones of Prophynia...'' Snapshot20110915123452.png|''...but the wizard is undeterred.'' Snapshot20110915123459.png|''Calling upon the powers of the ancient, the wizard conjures a sacred fire...'' Snapshot20110915123501.png|''and casts his foe into the molten maw of an insatiable Gort.'' Snapshot20110915123511.png|''Thanks, Gort.'' Snapshot20110915123523.png|''Ahh, Celestia...'' Snapshot20110915123528.png|''...I think you're going to enjoy this.'' Snapshot20110915123531.png| Snapshot20110915123534.png|''The Wizard stands on the precipice of ultimate power!'' Snapshot20110915123538.png|''The gates open to reveal...'' Snapshot20110915123543.png| Snapshot20110915123549.png|''Ooh! How long was I asleep?'' Snapshot20110915123601.png|''Famished from his...'' Snapshot20110915123610.png|''...latest quest...'' Snapshot20110915123616.png|''...the Wizard seeks a snack'' Snapshot20110915123636.png|''He sets sail...'' Snapshot20110915123644.png|''...for ecstasy...'' Snapshot20110915123651.png|''...at the...'' Snapshot20110915123654.png|''...Quesadilla Shack'' Snapshot20110915123709.png|''He is the Wizard!'' Snapshot20110915123713.png| Snapshot20110915123722.png|''The mystical...'' Snapshot20110915123732.png|''...Wizard!'' Snapshot20110915123735.png| Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season One Merrie Melodies Category:Song animated by Yearim Productions